A GamKat Story
by Jeh-Peng
Summary: So far, this is just PWP, I think. I know the title's lame. This is my first attempt at something M-Rated, so it probably sucks. Maybe you guys can suggest a plot idea for me to continue the story with...? Please read and tell me what you think.


**A/N: Hey, hey! Jeh-Peng here. I'm back with my second Homestuck fanfic. To WittyKatts, I am working on that request of yours and I will try to have it up as soon as possible. Please be patient with me, I'm really weird. This is my first M-Rated fanfic. The trolls have human genitals. Sorry, I'm still sort of confused about bulges and nooks. Here's my first and also very pathetic attempt at me what you think...?**

All throughout the Alternian night there was silence and rest.

All for one hive where a certain crabby Cancer lived and another where a carefree Capricorn resided. Let's take a look-see, no?

Karkat lay on his back. Body glistening with sweat and breathless panting, gasping, and moaning the only noises. His charcoal-black eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks burned a bright candy-red. His mouth was slightly parted to allow himself easy breathing. A bucket at the ready, held between slightly shaky thighs.

His shaft was wearing a cock-ring. A human sex toy that he had acquired through Dave Strider. Why? Karkat himself wasn't even sure why he had been given such. Was he complaining? Hell. No.

One hand tended to his confined cock. Stroking it and teasing himself with occasional feathery touches. His other hand was pinching and pulling at a hardened nipple. Twisting it every now and again.

He bit his bottom lip until it bled as he fondled his balls, hips thrusting aggressively in a desperate need for release, which the cock ring obviously wouldn't allow.

"MmmM-Aah!"

He let a few unecessarily loud reactions escape him every so often. Against his will, of course.

This wasn't his first time. He had masturbated many times before. Thinking about a certain face-painted Juggalo. Nevermind that, but it had never felt _this_ good. Especially with his BDSM kink.

If he ever had sex, he'd want that. Bondage, dominance and submission, and, sadism and masochism. He'd want to be bound with handcuffs and maybe rope or a blindfold. He'd want to be dominated and to submit himself eagerly. He'd want a matesprit with a sadistic fetish to compliment his own masochistic behavior. Oh yes, that would be Heaven.

He liked to torture himself. Especially in a sexual behavior. But, he would never let anyone know. Nope, not unless he had a matespritship with them. And he's never had one, so, nobody knows yet.

His hips jerked as his thumb danced around his slit, brushing against it delicately, a spot he found overly sensitive, and loved to prolong his arousing suffering by touching and teasing. His teeth came down onto his wounded lip once more. Digging into, and deepening, the small injury as his body practically begged for the release.

Deciding that, as wonderful as this felt, he would relieve himself at last, his hand removed the sex toy, mindful of his claws.

_'Gamzee!'_

Karkat screamed as his long-awaited orgasm shot out of his painfully hard cock. He had never been more grateful for the soundproofing he added to his hive than he was now.

His slightly red genetic material slammed into the bucket with a thud, proof of how strong his need was. His slim, and slightly feminine, legs trembled awfully as the bucket rolled out from between them. He didn't trust himself to stand, so the Cancer settled for sitting against his recuperacoon.

After a few minutes of much needed resting, Karkat brought a hand up to his mouth, feeling the candy red blood coat the tips of his digits. Cursing, he stood to clean himself properly. After doing so, he placed the cock-ring in a drawer and crawled, with a smidge of trouble, into his recuperacoon, almost instantly losing his conscious state once settling in comfortably.

Gamzee was resting on his horn pile. Well, not exactly resting...

Gog, he was just so horny. All day, he couldn't help but think of a certain short-tempered troll with the cutest, nubbiest horns. Why did he imagine Karkat all tied up and restrained while being mercilessly fucked? Why did it turn him on so much? The fruitless struggling. And those noises. The squeals and mews that left the smaller troll of the Capricorn's mind made his sudden attraction towards the Cancer harder to ignore.

His hand slithered past to his stomach, just above the hem of his pants. He reached down into them and the boxers beneath, to reach what he had been looking for.

Lanky fingers wrapped around his half-hard erection, eliciting a small grunt from the Juggalo. His thoughts returned to the Cancer who had suddenly riveted him so these days, and his manhood stood straight in his fingers.

His hand started to move up and down slowly, trying to make the most of this. His other free hand grabbed onto the handle of a random horn as he tried to stay as silent as he could. His eyes screwed shut and heat started to build in his stomach, setting every nerve on fire. Purple became noticable on his now flushing body. He released the horn he held to grab for the bucket he kept at hand near his horn pile.

Once his fingertips touched the rim of the metal object, he momentarily drew away. His whole body was engulfed in such an intense heat that the coolness of the bucket made him recoil. He reached for it again and was able to secure it within his grip.

Sweat started to form, giving him a sort of shine. His thumb trailed up the underside of his shaft and he released a breathy moan. His thumb reached the slit and rubbed at it, smearing the precum that leaked from the tip.

His entire body shuddered in pleasure as his mind envisioned Karkat to be the one giving him such treatment. To imagine such delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, moaning out his name, 'Gamzee..Gamzee..' with such a wanton voice. Gog, he was such a pervert. Thinking about his moirail like that. He was supposed to feel pale for Karkat, not flushed! If Karkat knew, he'd be so disgusted. Oh, if only _he_ knew...

He pumped himself a few times for good measure and went to fondle his balls. The heat continued to build within him and he knew he was close. He brought the bucket up close and he saw white as his purplish genetic material shot out from his erection, right into the bucket.

"Karkat..."

His name. Gamzee just said _his best friend's name_ when he came. He _really _had it bad for the red blooded troll, huh?

The Juggalo set the bucket down and washed himself in his bathroom. He settled on his horn pile this night, his dreams plagued, in a good way, with lust-filled thoughts of his favorite troll.

And it was no surprise when he woke with dirtied trousers the next morning...

**A/N: Blooh, blooh, bluh. So, how was it? I'm not to sure what to make of this fic yet, so I'll leave it as 'In-Progress'. Anyone got any ideas? Like, for plot maybe. Sorry if I'm asking too much, I don't know. Thank you and please review~!**


End file.
